


Lose Control

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Rage, Scary, Shooting, Shooting Guns, VERy STRONG, Violence, a lot of power, angry host, power, reference to a past character, scary host, tell me if smth needs to be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Someone hurt what is most precious to him.He loses control, and shows just how powerful he is.
Relationships: Hinted The Host/Dr Iplier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Lose Control

“We'll be waiting outside.”, Edward told Dark, motioning to Host at the exit. He didn't do well in crowds, and even though it was already late, there were still quite a few people here. And he wasn't happy not having his bandages, and having to try not to bleed and keep his face clean when he did.  
“Alright. We'll be out shortly.”, Dark replied and nodded. He and Wilford were just going to pay before going out to join them.

So, Edward joined Host by the door, smiling softly at him, and the two of them went outside. It was a somewhat big parking lot, a few cars here and there, and the light of streetlights illuminating the asphalt.  
The two stood just a bit away from the entrance, making to start the walk home again, though they weren't keen on it. Waiting was a pain, but they also didn't just want to disappear without a word to Dark and Wilford. So, they waited just a bit away, so they were away from the bright lights and noise.

“This was really nice.”, Edward hummed, hands in the pockets of his coat as it was a little chilly this evening.  
Host hummed lightly, nodding. “Quite relaxing.”, he replied, and Edward hummed, smiling lightly in return.  
Edward noticed someone walking up to the restaurant, which wasn't that surprising. It was already a little late, but not late enough to go get dinner he supposed. Host's mumbled narrations picked up on it as well, though they didn't get far.

His words broke off when a vision washed over him, a soft gasp leaving him as he was pulled from reality and into his head, noises and scents and sensations.

_A dull ache in his head, the sound of something hitting someone, a body falling to the ground, the scent of blood and iron, screams, high pitched ringing, sobbing, the feeling of something wet on his face-_

Edward noticed pretty quickly when Host was pulled into a vision, when the blind ego pressed his hands to his sockets, trembling, blood beginning to show. He didn't notice at all the person approaching the restaurant was actually approaching the two of them.  
“How nice to meet you here.”, the man said, pulling Edward's attention to him. It was one of his coworkers, he realized.  
“O-oh, yeah. Sorry, I gotta-”  
“Oh no, take your time.”, he had a... weird smile on his face, and Edward disregarded it, turning back to Host, hoping the vision wasn't too bad. Host wasn't making much sounds, nor had he gone down yet, so he hoped it'd be over soon.

Edward didn't notice how his coworker pulled something out of his pockets.

He didn't hear the clicking sound of a gun being cocked.

What he did hear, was the gunshot, ringing in his ears.

What he felt, was the searing pain blossoming in his chest.

His breath got stuck in his throat, as everything he felt was hot burning _pain_, seeing his coworker there, holding a gun, clearly satisfied with having shot Edward.  
He couldn't believe this.  
It _hurt_.  
It was the worst pain he's ever felt, worse than breaking a bone could ever feel like. Blood quickly soaked through his clothes, as he staggered backwards a little, eyes wide.

He collapsed, falling to the ground, gasping as tears sprung to his eyes. It hurt, it _hurt_, it hurt more than anything -like molten steel being poured into a hole in his chest. He could barely get himself to breathe, tears dripping down his cheeks.  
He heard- he heard Host, gasping, saw him looking towards him. He must be out of his vision.  
A sob left him, before his vision blacked out, and all feeling finally left him.

Host had been abruptly pulled out of his vision by the gunshot. He looked around, disoriented, words spilling too fast from his lips as his narrations picked up on the situation.  
Edward had died -real? Vision?- someone had shot him -Both, certainly- who was shot? Him? no- Edward- but- his visions never happened for only seconds before- there was a person- pocketing gun- satisfied, happy having gotten rid of him- who is it?- what was going on- Edward, Edward is shot- Dead?- no, he can't be-

He was losing himself, he was losing control, he was confused, he was scared, he was shocked, he was sad, he was _mad_.

Dark and Wilford were rushing out the restaurant, having heard the gunshot, hurrying towards where they saw Edward collapsed on the ground, the man who had shot him, and- _Host_.

A million golden strings were visible, strung through the air, wound around Edward, the person, and they appeared around Wilford and Dark as well -everyone immobilised by the strings. Only Host, he was moving. Words left him without being able to be understood, some far too quick, some silent, and no one was really sure what he was saying anymore.  
Strings were wrapped tightly around Host's fingers, they seemed to envelope him almost completely, while they were only some around Dark, Wilford, Edward, and the other guy.

“Y_ou c _A**n**'_t T _Ak**e h**I_M_ f_R__**O **_**m** m**E**”

Host's voice was... _weird_. It was dripping with rage, blood heavily running down his cheeks, and he looked up at Edward's coworker. Empty sockets looked at the man, dripping fresh blood, various scars surrounding them. There was a... golden shine inside of them, small but also all the more _blinding_.  
The man couldn't breath, the strings tied around him squeezing tighter -more resembling sharp cutting _wires_ than strings. They cut through his clothes, into his flesh. His eyes were wide in fear, unable to speak for reasons he didn't know, blood slowly beginning to soak into his clothes.

Host clenched his fists, the strings on them pulled tighter, and a silent scream left the man as the wire-like strings cut through his flesh, blood quickly leaving him, clothes soaked a pure red.  
“**Y**_**o **_U _W__**il **_**L**N_**O **_t **T**_**a**__K _E H_**i **_**M**.”, Host growled, voice almost seeming to switch between voices, a strange sort of static layered beneath it. His bat was in his hands, suddenly, between the constant mutter of far too fast words that left his lips it had appeared.

Raising it, he didn't hesitate, the sound of a bat filled with metal instead of hollow resounding as Host smashed the man to the ground, the strings allowing it to happen, letting Host let his anger out as his own blood dripped onto the man below, his screams finally filling the string-filled air.  
The dark sky seemed to glow golden with the million of strings shining a soft golden, and would seem so much more beautiful if it weren't for the blood-curdling screams, the sight of a man being smashed into a bloody pulp, until the sounds stopped and the man wasn't recognizable as a human any longer.

Host was trembling, breathing heavily, moving his hands and fingers in such an easy way, making the strings still attached to the pile of gore disappear, and taking the sight with them as well.  
He pushed a hand through his hair, covered in blood, messing up the slightly slicked back state and making it stand up and more spikey than before, as he let his bat drop with a heavy clunk, and fell to his knees by Edward's side. His fingers twitched, and it looked like he reached to grab something from his pocket, before he just pulled Edward close to him.

Host looked... small, almost different, how he had pushed up the sleeves of his coat at one point -before the beating, probably?- and the black shirt visible beneath it. Without his bandages, covered in blood, his bat nearby. The familiar word “Inspiration” written on it in thick black letters.  
It send shivers down Dark's spine, how _similar_ Host truly was still to the Author. A changed man, but not completely. It just took drastic things to let it show through.

The blood on Edward slowly faded, as did all remains of the bullet and the wound, though the doctor stayed unconscious. Host's voice faded to nothing, blood dripping from his chin, his whole being trembling badly. The golden strings in the air faded, around Dark and Wilford -giving them their control back- around Edward, and lastly even around the Host, some golden shine staying a bit behind.  
Before all that was left was the broken shell of the Author, Host holding Edward tightly to himself -he was safe, perfectly fine again, but that didn't erase the fear Host had gone through. He was close to passing out himself, all that power fuelling him now leaving him drained.

Dark and Wilford looked at one another, a little uncertain and hesitant, before Dark took the first steps towards Host.  
“It's time to go home, Host.”, he said quietly, and Host nodded weakly.  
“You are aware of who you are?”, Wilford asked when he joined them, and Host was still for a moment, before nodding.  
“Let's go.”, Dark said lightly, and together, the four of them were brought home once more.


End file.
